


This voice

by ficster28



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, look i just wanted to write the shower scene okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficster28/pseuds/ficster28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloë went to an all-girls school back home and would have been captain of the lacrosse team if she hadn’t spent her time singing - she is completely used to naked female bodies. She is also entirely used to female voices. She’s not used to this female body or this female voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This voice

So wotsisname is right in the middle of fingering her, which is quite frankly a marvel - he’s not the generous sort - so Chloë should probably be paying attention to that, but seriously, do all guys have a fixation on the vagina or something? Are they completely unaware of the existence of the clitoris? Seriously, what is with that?

And then she hears singing.

“ _You shoot me down, but I won’t fall..._ ”

“Excuse me,” she says - he deserves politeness, if nothing else - and slips out of the cubicle.

Chloë went to an all-girls school back home and would have been captain of the lacrosse team if she hadn’t spent her time singing - she is completely used to naked female bodies. She is also entirely used to female voices.

She’s not used to this female body or this female voice.

This body is artfully decorated with tattoos, a red pattern almost draped over one shoulder.  It’s petite, but not skinny, upright but not poised. This voice is lazy, but not uncontrolled, careless, but not clumsy, strong, but not pushed. She can hear so much _potential_ in that voice; she can almost hear it belting out _something_ \- she doesn’t even know yet, and that’s the beauty. There is so much to be _discovered_ in this voice.

Aubrey would hate it. Her. Aubrey would hate her.

But Chloë has to move closer. And she simply has to hear that voice again.

(It sounds even better when paired with her own.)


End file.
